marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela
Angela |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |tag1 = Offensive: Raw Damage |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Metal |tag4 = Asgardian |tag5 = Sword Wielder |tag6 = |origin = Image Comics First Appearance: Spawn #9 (1993) |victory animation = Angela turns around. |crystal = Huntress Crystal |ability1 = Armor |ability2 = Fury |ability3 = Precision |ability4 = Regeneration |ability5 = Sword Wielder |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Family |synpartner1 = Thor |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = Gamora |synbonus3 = Friends |synpartner3 = Groot |synbonus4 = Friends |synpartner4 = Rocket Raccoon |synbonus5 = Friends |synpartner5 = Star-Lord |tags = Hero Metal Offensive: Raw Damage Size: S|release date = April 13th, 2017|abilities = Regeneration Precision Fury Armor|signature ability = Battle Focus}} Angela is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Leader of the Hunt, Guardian of the Galaxy, Queen of Hel, Angel, Goddess. Angela is a woman of many titles. Born Aldrif Odinsdottir, the first child of Freyja and Odin, but raised as Angela by Loriel, handmaiden to the Queen of Angels, she has battled her way across the Galaxy. Now Angela has come to the Contest, perhaps the greatest challenge of martial skill and strength to be found in the Nine Realms, and beyond. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * For each of Max Health taken in damage immediately gain a Resilience counter. *When below 100% of Max Health, without an active Regeneration Buff, convert a Resilience counter into a Regeneration Buff, healing Health over 10 seconds. *Angela gains a Buff based on her current Power level. *Each time Angela lands a Critical Hit she duplicates the Buff she’s being granted by her current Power level. This Buff has a Duration of 15 seconds, and a maximum of 1 stack(s) of each Buff can be Duplicated. *Less than Special 1: Armor Up increasing Armor Rating by . *Special 1: Fury increasing Attack by . *Special 2: Precision increasing Critical Rating by . *Special 3: Aptitude increasing the effect of all Fury, Armor, and Precision Buffs by 50%. Heavy Attacks * This attack receives additional Critical Rating. Signature Ability Locked= Battle Focus * As Angela enters combat she gains greater and greater focus, becoming all but impossible to disrupt from her masterful bladework. |-|Unlocked= Battle Focus - Passive * As Angela enters combat she gains greater and greater focus, allowing each Buff active on her to reduce all Nullify abilities chance to trigger against her by . Special Attacks Special 1: Sword of the Stars '''- Angela unleashes a powerful series of strikes with her sword Xiphos. *100% chance to gain a Fury Buff for 5 seconds, granting + attack. *If there is already a Fury active on Angela, this effect lasts for 20 seconds instead. '''Special 2: Blades of Ichor '- Angela dashes forward to employ the Blades separated, before combining them to strike again. *100% chance to gain an Armor Up Buff for 5 seconds, granting + Armor Rating. *If there is already an Armor Up active on Angela, this effects lasts for 20 seconds instead. '''Special 3: Martial Mastery '- Angela strikes with the Sword of the Stars forcing her opponent back, before drawing the Blades of Ichor to finish them. *Angela’s Attack is increased by for each Buff active on her during this attack. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * '''Civil Warrior ** Angela matches up quite well against Civil Warrior. She doesn’t suffer much from reduced Offensive Ability Accuracy, and while the Heal Block can be annoying, she gains much more from the Attack bonus due to Class Advantage. * Ultron ** Angela gets up and personal with her opponents. Her damage output is all Physical so she doesn’t have to worry about Ultron’s Absorption, and he can’t do anything about her stacking up Buffs. * Ant-Man ** Angela’s control over which Buffs she holds allows her to stack most of her damage behind Furies, which allows her to hit hard in spite of Ant-Man’s Pym Gas Control Signature Ability, and Fatigue Debuffs. Weaknesses * The Hood ** While Angela has very few ranged abilities to worry about Invisibility, it’s The Hood’s Fate Seal she’ll want to avoid. Unlike a regular Nullify ability, her Signature Ability won’t protect her from it. * Ronan ** Ronan loves attacking Buffed targets, and Angela almost can’t do anything but stack Buffs. If she’s hit by a well timed Ronan Special Attack, she will find herself Stunned for quite some time. * Juggernaut ** With no way to prematurely remove Juggernaut’s Unstoppable Buffs, combined with his Class Advantage, Angela can find herself with her back against the wall. To make matters worse, her Signature Ability only triggers against straight up Nullifies, which is no help against Stagger. Recommended Masteries * Recovery ** Angela’s Resilience ability allows her to Regenerate a portion of the damage she’s taken this fight. Recovery enhances this Regeneration keeping her in the fight longer. * Enhanced Fury ** Angela can stack several Furies at the same time, and then increase their effectiveness even further with her Aptitude buffs. Doing so will raise her damage output immensely! * Cruelty ** Angela has the ability to stack several Precision Buffs. This greatly increases her Critical Hit rate, which makes the return for increasing her Critical Damage Rating very high. External links * * References Navigation Category:Cosmic Category:Regeneration Category:Precision Category:Fury Category:Armor Category:Armor Up Category:Aptitude